Breaking News
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Studio 60, during new episode Breaking Newsspoilers if not seen Danny's thoughts during the last part of the show after he has found out about Matt's problem.


**Hey, this fic is just a one off inspired by the episode 'Breaking News' it's an amazing episode! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Breaking News**

_Get your ass back on the floor...What the hell was that all about? So, what if he put the war sketch __o__n first...It was his show... What was her point about, only doing it because she asked him not too? _

Danny stormed back towards the stage. His mind completely focused on getting the show done and then finding Jordan to work all this out.

"Danny?"

"Hmm." He replied, hearing Suzanne's voice but kept walking.

"I need to talk to you about something." She followed him.

"Can it wait until after the show?" Danny asked, not bothering to stop or slow down.

"It's about Matt..." Suzanne stated.

Danny sighed and spun around to face her. "Suzanne, you do realise we're in the middle of a live show, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, can I deal with this later?"

"No."

Danny looked at her for a moment, frowning slightly at the serious look on her face. "Okay...What's going on?"

"Matt... He's... Matt..."

"Suzanne, what's Matt done?" Danny cut in as she stumbled over the words.

"He's going to be so mad when he finds out I told you." She whispered.

Danny took hold of her arm gently and pulled her into an empty room.

"Told me what?" He asked.

"He's been taking pills."

Danny stared at her. "What?"

"He's been taking pills… He...he said it's just until hiatus..." Her voice trailed off as Danny turned away from her, walking over to a table and leaning against it.

"Are you sure?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Suzanne just nodded, not needing to speak, watching as he slammed his hand down hard on the desk.

"You know...I wouldn't have said anything...I'm just..." She started to stutter again.

Danny turned back to her. "I know...Why don't you go and watch the rest of the show."

"But..."

"Suzanne, just go and watch the show."

She nodded slightly, half turning to leave the room before looking back at him. "I'm just worried about him."

Danny sighed. "I know...but I can take care of it now… It'll be okay."

She nodded again and this time she did leave.

_XxXxX_

Gran Bel Fisher was up on the stage performing but Danny wasn't listening to the music. His mind just could not get over the news he had just heard. Matt wouldn't do this to himself? How could he? After everything he had watched him go through...how could he do it?

Danny didn't understand, he knew Matt had been going through a bad time lately, but not this bad. He didn't understand how he could not have noticed. How he could have not have known his best friend needed him there. He didn't understand why his best friend didn't ask him to be there.

Danny was vaguely aware the music number was almost over and that he would need to concentrate on his job. He couldn't help but look up at Matt's office and saw he wasn't stood out on the balcony watching the show like normal. He sighed and turned back to the monitor in front of him. Wondering where Matt was now and what he was doing.

He looked around as all the cast and crew ran around, getting ready for the last sketch. He wondered if any of them knew about this.

Cal... No, he'd say something to Danny... He would know that Danny needed to know.

Tom... He wouldn't know how to deal with this... he would tell someone...

Simon... Simon wouldn't cover for Matt... Not if the show was suffering because of it.

Harriet...

Danny watched Harriet closely. Maybe that's why they broke up...Maybe that's the reason they haven't got back together like normal...

He shook his head, no...No one knows... they would have said something...

If he does find out someone knew about this before he did then there would be hell to pay.

Danny looks up when he hears the 'goodbyes' are being said and sees the cast up on the stage. He can't remember much of what happened during the last part of the show... No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus on it. He just needed to get to Matt and find out what the hell was going on.

He pulled his headset off and threw it down. He noticed a few people watching him as he made a quick exit but he didn't care.

He ran up the stairs to Matt's office... every emotion he had running through his body... Anger, shock, confusion, hurt...scared...

He was so scared...

He had no control over this... and that scared him...

He could control the press that Matt saw... He could control how much information Matt knew about the show... He could even control who went to see and talk to him...But Danny knew he couldn't control this... He knew that if Matt didn't want to help himself then there was nothing Danny could do about it.

His pace quickened when he saw Matt's office in sight, not being able to get there fast enough... Scared that if he didn't get there soon then it would be to late to save Matt from himself.

"Give them to me!"

**The End**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


End file.
